Among the health foods capable of resisting oxidation, resisting fatigue, reducing blood lipids, and enhancing anoxia endurance that have been disclosed in the Chinese patent documents, some products comprise such ingredients as Radix Panacis Quinquefolii, Ganoderma or extract thereof, Cordyceps or extract thereof, or fermented Cordyceps sinensis powder. For example, Chinese Patent Application No. 02115148.2 discloses a health tea having Ganoderma and Radix Et Rhizoma Herba Rhodiolae as major ingredients and capable of enduring anoxia, resisting fatigue, resisting aging, improving sleep, and benefiting “Qi” and body; Chinese Patent Application No. 96100057.0 discloses a health preserving tea made from Ganoderma and Fructus Crataegi as major materials and capable of enhancing immunity, reducing blood lipids, and regulating blood pressure; and Chinese Patent Application No. 99117565.4 discloses a health tea made from Cordyceps, Ganoderma, Radix Et Rhizoma Ginseng, and Fructus Lycii as major materials and producing the effects of resisting fatigue, resisting aging, reducing blood lipids and blood sugar, and promoting blood circulation. Until now there has not been such a health food or medicament that is prepared according to a formulation comprising three materials, i.e., (i) Radix Panacis Quinquefolii, (ii) Ganoderma, and (iii) fermented Cordyceps sinensis powder or Cordyceps, or according to a formulation comprising four materials composed of the above three materials and (iv) Flos Rosae Rugosae, used for resisting oxidation, resisting fatigue, reducing blood lipids, and enhancing anoxia endurance.